Our Second 'Skipper'
by catty-cat-cat
Summary: Chapter 2 updated. Private catches a Regent Skipper butterfly; much to the team's surprise. Skipper thinks that it might be Blowhole's evil spy and that it'll take over his position, hence its name. But when Blowhole kidnaps Skipper, the team and the other 'Skipper' must find a way to bring him back. Dry sense of humor/friendship/adventure. Care to RnR? Don't like, don't read.
1. Private's Big Capture

**Disclaimer: I do not own Penguins of Madagascar. Or even the butterfly.**

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

_Skipper's log_

_Regent Skipper. A butterfly (or a moth, I can't really tell the difference) with two pairs of jet-black wings and a few yellow stripes on them. Honestly, I don't really care why they—the scientists—named them after me. But that was before _that_. The Regent Skipper is—well, gotta admit—really beautiful. But what I don't like is Private's new hobby; catching butterflies. He brought that butterfly to the HQ and now Kowalski and Rico infected by Private's hobby and they're now petting that butterfly. Well, not that I ban them to do that—it's just, I don't like it if there's an animal being brought to here and becomes a pet! Why am I talking as if I'm a new member of the Animal Rescue Program? Okay, forget it. Now I really want them to release that butterfly to where it belongs. And who knows if that butterfly is one of Blowhole's super secret spies? Okay, that's enough! I really gotta tell this to them!_

_Over and out!_

* * *

.

.

.

A few minutes earlier...

"Guys, guys! Look what I caught!" Private hurried to the HQ as he brought a small jar that contained a small black creature in it. "It's a butterfly!" he yelled once again.

"Young Private," Skipper said as he turned to the private from the newspaper. "We know you caught a butterfly—hence your new hobby." He sipped his coffee mug and turned back to his newspaper.

"But this is really rare," Private muttered. "I haven't seen a butterfly with black wings and yellow stripes on it. And its appearance is just like a moth! Kowalski, can you examine it?" Private asked—or whined, rather—to Kowalski.

The scientist, on the other hand, was still working his latest invention. He snatched a screwdriver as Private asked, turning to him and groaning. "What is it, Private? I'm busy around here."

"Just take a look, please," Private pleaded with the most charming smile he ever had. Kowalski glanced at him and couldn't afford to frown at the cadet. He smiled as he said, "Okay, let me see that." Private handed him the jar as Kowalski pulled out a magnifying glass out of nowhere. He stared at the little winged creature through it and a second later, his eyes widened in shocked but in happiness at the same time.

"Private, where did you catch this?" Kowalski asked.

"At the park, near our zoo. Why?"

"This is the only kind of butterfly that lives in the tropical rainforest, Far North Queensland, Australia!" Kowalski explained. "What is it doing in here?"

"Oh!" Private exclaimed, staring at the creature in amazement. "This is from Queensland? I can't believe it! What is it doing here?"

"Private, I just asked that a few seconds ago," Kowalski replied.

"So," Private continued, ignoring Kowalski's reply. "What kind of butterfly is this?"

Kowalski rubbed his downer beak. "If I'm not wrong, this little butterfly has a binomial name; _Euschemon rafflesia_. But commonly this creature is called Regent Skipper."

Skipper turned to the two when he heard his name. "Hm? What was that, Kowalski?"

Private tried to hide his laughter. "It's just—it's weird that a butterfly has a name after Skipper!" he tried not to yell, but failed. "So you mean that this 'Skipper' here is also has the same meaning like 'Skipper' over there?"

Skipper didn't know what they were talking about, since he was concentrating on the newspaper.

"Um, yeah," Kowalski cleared his throat. "The meaning 'Skipper' in Skipper's name has the same word 'captain.' So, technically, hence his name, he's the captain of this team. But different from this 'Skipper' in this butterfly's name, 'Skipper' means skipping from one flower to another. Skipper butterflies have that kind of ability."

Private nodded in understanding. "So, this is a Skipper butterfly?" he asked. Kowalski nodded. "And 'Skipper' in its name means skipping?" Kowalski nodded again. Private mouthed an 'oh' in understanding.

"Okay, boys," Skipper stood up, putting his coffee mug down on the table. "What in the name of Eisenhower's first pants were you talking about? Why were you nudging my name into skipping or whatever you said? And what kind of butterfly did you catch, Private?" Skipper asked so many questions as he snatched the jar from Kowalski's flipper, neither Private nor even Kowalski could answer.

Skipper stared at the creature inside of the jar. It contained a winged little insect, fluttering here and there as if it was trying to get out. It had two pairs of jet-black wings with some yellow stripes on it. Its downer abdomen had a red dot and its body was all black. _Regent Skipper, huh?_ Skipper thought. _Well, we'll see who's the skipper here._

"I want to pet it!" Private suddenly yelled, making the two seniors turn to him. "Can I, Skipper? Can I? Please? Please? _Please_?" At the last 'please' Private used his cute and cuddly look, his baby blue eyes widened like a hungry little kitten.

"Ugh, Private," Skipper said, rolling his eyes. "We don't even know what the heck this creature is; it could be one of Blowhole's evil spies! I'm blaming you if we're attacked."

"Skipper," Kowalski called. "There's a 6% chance that it is one of Blowhole's evil spies. Besides, Private caught it from the wild. How come it would be Blowhole's spy?"

"You didn't put your paranoia cap on, Kowalski," Skipper scolded.

"I don't even know if I ever had one," Kowalski replied.

Skipper either didn't listen or didn't care. "You don't think; you feel! You won't know when or where your enemies will attack you! This little guy over here is the same!"—Skipper pointed to the jar—"When we finally find out that it is really Blowhole's spy, then that's our doom! You must feel it in your gut! Try to learn like Rico over there!"

Rico, on the other hand, was 'cleaning' the table with a green sponge under his tongue. No one knew—or even didn't want to know—why the sponge was wet, because there wasn't any bucket. Private and Kowalski stared at him with a disgusted look.

"Okay, except for that one," Skipper muttered. "But the point is, we are not bring other animal—especially the cute and beautiful ones—in the HQ! I want you, Private, to return this creature to where it belongs in the next 24 hours!"

"But—" Private was about to protest, but Skipper didn't give him the time.

"_Comprende_?"

Private sighed. "Yes, sir. Understood, sir."

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued...

* * *

**A/N:**

**Hey, guys. Long time no see. ^^**

**Yep, I've already finished my tests and hope that my results make me surprise—in happiness. I've been worried about my math test. If I get a red score, mom and dad would definitely kill me...**

**Anyway, back to the topic. What do you think? Is it good? Is it deserved to be continued? Please answer in the box below.**

**Special thanks to **_PB7_** for beta-read this fic! Thanks! ^^**** And for those who doesn't know what Regent Skipper is looked like, you can check on Google! _Euschemon rafflesia _does exist! ;)**

**Review!**


	2. The Same Skipper?

**Disclaimer: I do not own PoM. I only own this fic.**

* * *

.

.

.

.

Private walked through the park, with the jar in his flipper. The jar contained a small beautiful insect that was fluttering around the jar as if it were happy because it would get out of the small jar soon.

"Ah, I thought it would be nice if I could keep you with us," Private muttered, looking at the beautiful insect inside the jar in his little flippers. "If only Skipper let us keep you, I could learn how to take care of something aside from taking care of myself. But I think Skipper's right. I shouldn't catch a beautiful little creature like you from the wild. You have to be free."

Private was now at the park where he caught the butterfly. He was ready to say goodbye to the butterfly. He set the jar in the grass, slowly opened the lid and let the butterfly take off in flight. The butterfly, on the other hand, was considering all of this. If the penguin over here wanted to keep him just to learn how to take care of something other than taking care of himself, then it wouldn't be so hard. After all, it was just one penguin. How hard could it be?

Private was confused. The butterfly wasn't leaving the jar. Instead of flying to the park, it flew to him—it perched on Private's beak so he could take a closer look on him.

"Eh?" He stared at the insect. Knowing its moves, Private smiled in joy. "So you don't mind if I keep you as my company?" He didn't know why, but Private felt sure the insect agreed. He squealed. "_Yeah_! Let's get back!"

.

.

"Private, why are you bringing that insect here? I thought you already released it!" Skipper protested as Private came back to the HQ with the butterfly on his head.

"It didn't want to go; he insisted to be with me. So I brought him back," Private simply said in a joyful tone.

"Private, it could be Blowhole's evil spy! We are not welcoming a spy around here!" Skipper yelled.

"He couldn't be Blowhole's spy! He's coming from the park—and by 'park' I mean the wild. He's harmless!" Private provided.

Skipper groaned. He sure did not like this. "Private, now you used 'he' in referring it! Are you even sure that it's a 'him'?"

"Oh, I'm sure of it!—" Private turned to Kowalski "—Kowalski, I need you to examine him to proof that it is a 'him'!"

The scientist was still working on his invention, and groaned upon Private's request. He then turned to face the private. "Private, I'm not your servant! I have my own job here, and if you just bring that butterfly to where it—"

"Kowalski!" the two yelled.

Kowalski groaned as he stood up from the chair. "Ugh, fine!" He lazily grabbed a magnifying glass, walked over the private, and took a look at the butterfly. About a second later, Kowalski looked up. "Private's right; it's a 'him'."

Private grimaced at his commanding officer with proud and 'I-told-you-so!' look on his face. Skipper frowned even more when Kowalski said the fact. He rolled his sapphire eyes. "Fine! You can have that insect here. But I'm blaming you if something—whatever it is—happens to us."

Private once again squealed in joy as the butterfly flew from the top of his head. Without him noticing it, the insect fluttered its wings towards Rico, who was in front of the telly, watching his favorite ninja TV channel with his doll.

Seeing an insect was perched on his beak, Rico screamed in surprise and quickly shooed the butterfly away.

"Ah, Rico! Don't hurt him!" Private shrieked, quickly ran to him to protect the insect. "He's harmless! He just wants to watch the telly! Don't hurt Skipper!" At this point, Rico raised an eyebrow when he heard the familiar name.

And apparently, the real Skipper heard it, too. "Private! —" he turned around, facing him "—why the deuce do you name it after me?"

"Well, I can't think of a better one," Private giggled. "Besides, is it fun to have two skipper's in here? You can have a chat with him, Skipper. Maybe you can be friends."

Skipper once again groaned. "Private, _please_. Two people with same name doesn't mean they will be together. They couldn't know each other, let alone befriend!"

"Aw, but come on, Skipper!" Private pleaded. "Just this one day, and tomorrow I'll let him go! _Please_?"

Skipper rolled his eyes. "Okay, you can have him here! You've already asked that. But can you change his name instead of _my_ name?"

Private seemed to consider this. "Um, okay. I'll try to think of something."

.

.

"Kowalski?"

The tall one blinked once and turned to the source of the sound. Apparently, it was Private who called him. "Yes, what is it, Private?" he asked.

"Can you help me, please? I have a problem with naming it," Private replied.

Kowalski stared at him flatly before he said, "What the heck, Private? You called me just to help you name it?"

"_Please_?" Private pleaded.

A few minutes later, Private piped up in joy as the insect remained perched on his flipper. "I've decided!"

"What is it, young Private?" Skipper asked, turning to the young one.

"I've decided to call it Skipper!"

Every penguin in the HQ fell silent.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued...

* * *

**A/N:**

**Hey, guys. Sorry, long hiatus. PB7 was busy and I couldn't do anything other than waiting—for her and for my school. -_-**

**Oh, well. But because some of the reviewers said to me to continue it, I'll continue. And so, here you are. ^^ But sorry for the lack of feel, I was lacking for inspiration here... Please forgive me... T.T**

**Review?**


End file.
